


Quédate en mi vida

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Stiles le gusta mucho Peter, AU, Derek es un gruñón, Derek y Cora no se llevan bien con Stiles al comienzo, F/M, Luego los tres se hacen muy buenos amigos, M/M, No existen los hombres lobos ni lo sobrenatural, Peter al comienzo no acepta sus sentimientos por Stiles, Peter es el último en enterarse de todo, Peter triste por la muerte de su familia, Peter y Stiles se aman, Peter/Top, Romance, Stiles/bottom, Todos saben que Stiles está enamorado de Peter, propuesta de matrimonio, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Después de que un trágico incendio acabe con gran parte de la familia Hale, Peter ha tenido que sacar adelante solo a sus dos sobrinos, regresando a la ciudad que le quitó algo muy importante pero ahí mismo recibirá mucho más de lo que espera en forma de un hiperactivo chico de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos marrones. AU.





	Quédate en mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Quédate en mi vida.   
> Pareja: Peter/Stiles, Derek/Jennifer (mención), Cora/Isaac (mención), Scott/Allison (mención).   
> Personajes: Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall, Allison Argent.   
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

La primera vez que escuchó el nombre de “Stiles Stilinski” en casa, fue un día en que Derek regresó del instituto enfadado, comentándole con el ceño fruncido que el profesor de química le asignó como compañero de laboratorio al rarito de la clase, un chico irritante que no sabe cuándo callarse y cree saberlo todo. Peter recuerda perfectamente el enfado de su sobrino en aquella ocasión, temiendo seriamente que terminara golpeándolo. 

Fue una tarde a mediados de año cuando por fin tiene la ocasión de conocer al adolescente que tanto hace gruñir a Derek y también disgusta a Cora. A simple vista le parece alguien del montón, sin ningún atributo físico que lo haga resaltar pero no tarda en comprobar lo de la “verborrea sabionda” (como lo apodó el moreno) y debe admitir que ciertos temas le resultan interesantes.

Poco a poco comienza a notar un cambio en sus sobrinos. Ninguno de los dos había estado de acuerdo cuando decidió regresar a Beacon Hills y lo entiende perfectamente, ya que hace tres años perdieron al resto de su familia en un voraz incendio que arrasó con la mansión familiar. Fue muy difícil para Peter reponerse a la pérdida pero no tiene tiempo para deprimirse cuando debe cuidar de sus dos sobrinos. Es por eso que le sorprende un poco que Derek y Cora pasen de gruñidos, quejas y ceños fruncidos, a pequeñas sonrisas junto a comentarios casuales sobre el hijo del sheriff. 

Con el correr de las semanas, no se hace extraño que Stiles comience a rondar por el Loft donde viven casi todos los días, a veces para visitar a sus amigos y otras a simplemente charlar con él, quejarse del instituto, cenar juntos o pasar el rato. Es ahí cuando Peter se da cuenta que el irritante adolescente no es solo un cambio favorable para sus sobrinos, sino que también para él. 

Cuando Derek y Cora comienzan a pasar más tiempo con sus respectivas amistades, el mayor no puede evitar sentirse un poco deprimido cada vez que llega al Loft. Los últimos años los ha dedicado por completo a cuidar de lo que queda de su familia y ahora que ellos están rehaciendo sus vidas en la misma ciudad donde fueron despojados de una parte importante de ella, no puede evitar sentirse solo y que su mente divague en viejos recuerdos dolorosos. 

Siempre es difícil al estar próxima la fecha del aniversario de la tragedia en la mansión Hale. Esa semana, Peter la toma libre en su trabajo y decide aprovechar sus largos momentos de soledad en el Loft para permitirse derramar todas las lágrimas que ha aguantado los últimos años pero aquella tarde recibe una visita inesperada. ¿Qué hace Stiles ahí a media noche? Se supone que hoy iría con los demás a una fiesta en casa de Lydia. 

-¿Llego en mal momento?- pregunta el chico entrando sin ser invitado, tal como acostumbra hacer.   
-No, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Ocurrió algo?- soltó el mayor preocupado de que sus sobrinos estén en problemas o algo peor.  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo en orden, tus chicos están muy bien, digamos que todos se colocaron en plan “noche de parejas” y me dejaron solo- se quejó haciendo un puchero que le pareció adorable a Hale- Isaac traerá a Cora más tarde, Derek está con Jennifer, Scotty con Allison y Jackson con Lydia… no es justo.  
-Así que en vez de regresar a casa, preferiste pasar el tiempo aquí- completó Peter observando al adolescente fijamente y después de cerrar la puerta corrediza, fue hasta el refrigerador por una cerveza- ¿Quieres?   
-Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber- respondió con resignación.   
-Será nuestro secreto, el sheriff no tiene por qué enterarse.   
-Genial, entonces sí- El mayor tomó otra botella y fue a sentarse junto al castaño, entregándole una con una sonrisa- Sabes que estás corrompiendo a un indefenso y pobre niñito ¿verdad?   
-Jajajajaja, Oh Stiles, tú eres muchas cosas menos eso, estoy seguro que nuestro nivel de perversión es muy similar- canturreó Peter alzando su cerveza y el chico la chocó con la suya con diversión.   
-Salud por eso. 

Como cada vez que está junto a ese particular adolescente, el tiempo parece ir más rápido y su tristeza es reemplazada por otro sentimiento que no logra identificar del todo pero le resulta agradable. Casi a las tres de la madrugada, acompaña al castaño hasta su jeep mientras lo escucha divagar sobre un interesante artículo que leyó en internet en una de sus recurrentes noches de insomnio. 

-Voy a tratar de conseguir el libro que se señala en las referencias, es interesante cómo funcionan las manadas de lobos, son como nosotros- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y sube la cremallera de su sudadera azul oscuro.   
-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Es muy tarde- señaló el mayor algo dudoso. –Estaré bien, sé cuidarme solo, Peter, soy un chico fuerte aunque no lo parezca- canturreó antes de observarlo fijamente durante largos segundos- Mmm, yo… me alegra que estés bien…   
-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- soltó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-No lo sé… ya me voy, nos vemos, Peter. 

El mayor se despide con la mano y no entra al Loft hasta que el auto desaparece calle abajo.   
Al final de la semana, el mayor se entera por Derek, que Stiles ha estado preguntando mucho por él y que cuando fue a su casa a ver una película junto a los demás, descubrió unas fotocopias de los papeles que se archivaron en la estación de policía cuando ocurrió el incendio en su antigua casa. En ese preciso momento comprende por qué el chico ha estado visitándolo tan seguido, cancelando salidas con sus amigos para estar con él y Peter sabe que tiene un problema, porque la forma en que comienza a pensar en el menor, no es precisamente amistosa. 

Las siguientes semanas, debe hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse ante su más oscuro deseo recién descubierto: Llevar a Stiles a su cama y hacer el amor apasionadamente toda la noche. 

Como el adulto responsable que Peter intenta ser (sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no es), opta por colocar distancia entre el hijo del sheriff y él, limitando sus visitas al Loft, llegando más tarde del trabajo, inventando excusas para no estar a solas y cualquier otra cosa que le ayuda a controlarse, ya que Stiles le parece simplemente irresistible y está a un paso de hacer algo que romperá su relación de amistad por siempre, además de que lo enviará directo a prisión. 

Sus geniales estrategias de evasión funcionan casi un mes hasta que el adolescente lo encuentra un domingo por la tarde complemente solo en el Loft, sin ninguna excusa creíble para poder huir. 

-Derek no está… Cora tampoco- dijo procurando bloquear el espacio de la puerta disponible con su cuerpo y así evitar que ese chico entre.   
-Lo sé, yo se los pedí- afirmó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Puedo entrar? Tenemos que hablar, Peter- el aludido lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir, haciéndose a un lado con resignación.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas teniendo problemas en el instituto? ¿Cora se está metiendo contigo de nuevo? ¿Derek volvió a gruñirte? No, no, ¿Scott te está dejando de lado por Allison?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y manteniéndose junto a la puerta, lo más alejado del menor que está en el sillón.   
-No, no es eso, quiero contarte algo personal… verás yo… estoy enamorado de alguien, es la persona más increíble del mundo pero no sé cómo decírselo y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme, Derek me contó que estuviste con muchas personas en el instituto- afirmó sonrojándose un poco.   
-Oh…eso… no puedo quejarme- respondió acercarse con cierta cautela y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón- Así que enamorado… No sabía que te gustara alguien… o sea, aparte de Lydia. 

El mayor controló con mucho esfuerzo su ceño fruncido, ya que no le agrada en lo más mínimo que alguien más tenga toda la atención del castaño. Sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a exigir algo, ni siquiera a molestarse pero no puede evitarlo y su primer pensamiento es descubrir el nombre de esa persona para espantarlo, alejarlo lo más posible de lo que le pertenece. 

¿Y quién es? ¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó mucho más cortante de lo que pretendía.   
-Es cierto que me gustaba Lydia pero… desde que apareció esta persona en mi vida, te juro que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, lo he intentado, Peter, simplemente no puedo… es tan increíble, tan fantástico y genial, ¿Crees que hay algo mal en mí para que no le guste? La verdad es que no soy muy discreto con esto pero parece no darse por enterado…   
-¿Enterado? ¿Es un hombre?- soltó sin ocultar su sorpresa con la inesperada revelación.   
-Mmm sí, es un hombre y bastante idiota por no notar mis intenciones, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, me encanta la forma en que me presta toda su atención cuando hablo, sin importar lo que sea siempre me escucha, es divertido, algo malicioso, me suele dar cervezas a escondidas de los demás, ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota, Peter? ¿Qué debo hacer para que se dé cuenta que estoy enamorado de él? ¡Incluso sus sobrinos lo saben! Yo no soy discreto con estas cosas, pensé que se daría cuenta porque me encanta estar con él, fingir roces casuales- señaló al mismo tiempo que posa su mano sobre la rodilla del mayor, quien abrió ligeramente la boca- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? 

¿Es idea suya o el castaño acaba de confesarle sus sentimientos? No, no, es imposible, ¿Por qué se enamoraría de él? Hay muchas personas mejores en Beacon Hills, sin mencionar que tiene casi el doble de su edad, lo cual no le agradará en lo más mínimo al sheriff. No, no, no, definitivamente se refiere a alguien más. 

-No lo sé, Stiles, supongo que a los chicos de tu edad les encanta el romanticismo y esas cursilerías- soltó colocándose de pie para dirigirse hasta el ventanal, dándole la espalda mientras observa hacia el exterior- Estoy seguro que esa persona se alegrará al verte, ve, Stiles, no pierdas el tiempo aquí- durante varios segundos un tenso silencio reina en el ambiente hasta que escucha un gruñido y luego unos pasos rápidos, volteándose al mismo tiempo que lo empujan contra el cristal.   
-Dios pero que denso eres, Peter, ahora entiendo las palabras de Derek, da igual lo que diga, solo lo entenderás de una forma- aseguró antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. 

En aquel momento, el mayor descubrió dos grandes verdades, la primera es que el castaño jamás ha dado un beso en su vida porque aquel contacto entre sus bocas es tan inexperto que de no estar tan sorprendido, se reiría. Y segundo, lo más importante de todo, ese chico tan especial está enamorado de él, ¡De él!

-Te quiero, Peter- afirma el menor apenas sus bocas se separan- Me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el primer día en que nos conocimos.   
-¿Qué…?- es todo lo que puede decir el mayor cuando se recompone de lo que está pasando.   
-Estoy enamorado de ti y necesito saber qué piensas al respecto, sé que me consideras un niño… pero sé perfectamente lo que quiero, así que toma esto con la seriedad que merece y respóndeme de la misma forma, ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Te gusto? Por favor di algo… me estás colocando nervioso… 

Hale tiene muchas respuestas para aquella pregunta, algunas más elaboradas que otras pero ninguna de ellas es acorde a lo que quiere en ese momento, así que simplemente toma por la nuca al castaño para besarlo y apenas encuentra la oportunidad, une su lengua, volviendo más lasciva la unión de sus bocas. Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se separan jadeando. 

-¿Debo tomar… eso como un sí?- soltó el adolescente dedicándole una sonrisa de diversión al mismo tiempo que lo abraza por la cintura.   
-Esa es una buena interpretación- aseguró el mayor colando sus manos bajo la camiseta contraria- No tienes idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte, Stiles, he fantaseado tanto con esto, eres simplemente irresistible para mí.   
-Peter…Mmm, si tus fantasías nos incluyen a ambos desnudos en tu cama, entonces estoy totalmente de acuerdo, las grandes mentes piensan igual ¿verdad?- canturreó antes de quitarse la camisa que usa y permitió que Hale le quite la camiseta, arrojándola al suelo sin cuidado.   
-Totalmente de acuerdo, Stiles.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el mayor se apresura en desnudar al castaño antes de levantarlo por la cintura y cargarlo en su hombro para subir las escaleras de caracol hacia su habitación. Durante el trayecto, el adolescente comienza a quejarse que no es un costal de papas para que lo lleve de esa forma, lo cual hace reír a Peter y abre la puerta del cuarto. 

-Más bien soy un cavernícola que toma lo que es suyo y lo lleva a su cueva- corrigió llegando junto a la cama antes de tumbar al menor sobre ella.   
-Jajajaja, eres un cavernícola muy sexy, ¿Qué me harás ahora? ¿Debo temer por mi vida cuando saques tu mazo?- lo provocó lamiéndose los labios con lentitud.   
-Oh, así que quieres ver mi mazo, lo tengo justo aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que se desabrocha el pantalón y se lo baja junto al bóxer- Puedes lamerlo si quieres.   
-Oh Dios, que grande- afirma el castaño tragando saliva audiblemente- Mucho más de lo que pensaba. 

Apenas el adolescente hace un ademan de levantarse, Peter camina hacia él para acomodarlo de rodillas al borde de la cama y lo toma por la nuca, dedicándole una sonrisa de diversión. Jamás esperó que ese chico se sintiera de la misma manera que él y aún cuando tiene varias aprehensiones al respecto, no va a detenerse ahora, no quiere hacerlo. 

-Sé un buen chico y chúpamela- ordenó pasando un dedo por los labios del menor, quien asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.   
-No esperes algo bueno… eres el primero con quien hago esto- advirtió el castaño tomando con nerviosismo la erección del mayor para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio- No quiero quejas, Peter.   
-Tengo muy claro que eres virgen, Stiles pero yo me encargaré de eso- prometió el mayor esbozando una sonrisa- Y te aseguro que te encantará tanto que no querrás que te la saque. 

Con timidez, el adolescente lamió la hombría contraria antes de tragarlo lentamente. Hale no pudo apartar su mirada de las acciones del chico, quien a pesar de ser inexperto en eso, consigue excitarlo de sobremanera y no puede contener sus ganas de hundirse en su apretado interior, follandolo salvajemente. 

-Aaaaahhhh, lo haces muy bien, Aaaahhh, sigue así, Stileeess, Mmm- lo animó enredando una mano en los cabellos castaños- Maaaassss, Mmm, usa tu lengua. 

El menor obedeció de inmediato y Peter debe admitir que le encanta que sea tan sumiso. A los pocos minutos, tuvo que apartarlo porque de lo contrario acabaría demasiado rápido y tiene planes de hacerlo dentro de ese estrecho chico. Sin perder tiempo lo tumba sobre la cama y busca en el cajón de su velador algo que pueda usar como lubricante, encontrando una crema de manos hipo alergénica que tendrá que bastar. Posicionándose entre las piernas del castaño, unta la crema en sus dedos. 

-Última oportunidad para arrepentirte, Stiles- dijo mientras traza círculos con un dedo en la entrada del menor- No voy a detenerme hasta correrme dentro de ti.   
-Peteeerrr, Mmm… Sí, hazlo, si quiero, follame- suplicó con la mirada vidriosa por la excitación.   
-Como ordenes, cachorro. 

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a dilatarlo, procurando no lastimar al adolescente pero tampoco yendo muy lento o de lo contrario moriría por combustión espontánea de lo caliente que está. Una sonrisa arrogante se apodera de sus labios al conseguir golpear la próstata del castaño con sus dígitos, consiguiendo que suelte agudos lloriqueos de placer. Cuando fue capaz de mover tres dedos en ese apretado interior, los quitó con suavidad y aplica un poco más de crema sobre su dura erección. 

-Voy a devorarte, Stiles, eres todo un deleite a la vista- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y tomó por los muslos a su hiperactivo chico- Eres simplemente irresistible.   
-Peteeerrrr Aaahhhh, metemelaaaa- pidió entre jadeos.   
-Eso haré, pecoso, dime si quieres que me detenga. 

Con cuidado, el mayor comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente hasta que logró colarse por completo dentro, gruñendo al sentir lo estrecho que es pero también alegrándose por ello, ya que es el primero con quien hace eso y se asegurará de ser el último. Durante varios segundos se queda quieto, dándole tiempo al castaño de acostumbrarse a la nueva intromisión. 

-Peteerr… Mmm… muévete despacio… Aaaaaahhhh.  
-Claro, pecoso.

El mayor marcó un ritmo lento al inicio pero en cuanto sintió que el adolescente se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro y sus gemidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, aumenta las embestidas, procurando buscar la próstata del chico y sabe que lo ha conseguido cuando suelta un grito de placer.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Peteeerrr, Peteeerrr Maaasss, Maaaasss- exigió acompasando los movimientos de su cadera con las penetraciones-Aaaaaahhhh Maaassss durooo.   
-Stileeesss, Stileeeesss, eres tan estrecho- siseó inclinándose a repartir mordiscos por los hombros y cuello contrario- Stileeeessss.

El moreno se dejó llevar por todo lo que está sintiendo y complació por completo al castaño, volviendo las embestidas mucho más desenfrenadas. Sabe que está siendo algo rudo para una primera vez pero no puede contenerse cuando escucha esos calientes gritos, lloriqueos y suplicas por más, sin mencionar que aquel erótico cuerpo contrayéndose bajo él es todo un espectáculo, mucho mejor que cualquier porno que ha visto.   
Cuando siente que a su chico le queda muy poco para llegar al orgasmo, recrudece el ritmo de las acometidas y baja una mano hasta la erección del menor, masturbándolo con lentitud mientras lo observa con fascinación, ya que no quiere perder detalle de ese expresivo rostro. 

-Peteeeerrrrr ¡Peteeeeeerrrrr!- grita el adolescente al mismo tiempo que arquea la espalda, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y entierra los dedos en la espalda del mayor mientras acaba manchando ambos abdómenes y la extremidad contraria.   
-Stiiileesss- sisea al sentir como su hombría es aprisionada por ese apretado interior-¡Stiiilleessss!- gruñe mientras se corre caliente dentro- Stiileesss.   
-Peeteerrr, Mmm, eso fue… fue increíble- aseguró el menor entre jadeos agitados y con una perezosa sonrisa en su labios- ¿Te ha quedado claro… quien es el hombre que me tiene loco de amor?  
-Mmm, no estoy seguro, creo que necesito una repetición de esto- dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa llena de diversión-¿Te das cuenta que tu papá me va a matar cuando se entere de esto? Sin mencionar lo evidente, tengo casi el doble de tu edad.  
-Oh, Peter, no pensé que fueras tan ingenuo, tú eres el único que no se había dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, incluso Derek lo notó y ambos sabemos que no es el más listo de la familia, así que es evidente que mi papá ya lo sabe- el aludido arqueó una ceja al oír esas palabras- No te preocupes, no te va a matar, solo te dará el sermón y probablemente te amenazará si me haces daño, solo eso, ¿Tienes miedo del sheriff?- canturreó antes de reírse y el mayor le pellizcó la mejilla derecha- ¡Peter!   
-No tientes tu suerte, pecoso, yo no tengo miedo.  
-Genial, entonces aceptarás ir a cenar con nosotros… Mmm… Peter, a mí me gustaría que tú y yo… que nosotros…- el menor se sonrojó notablemente mientras baja la vista. 

El mayor sabe perfectamente hacia dónde quiere llegar el adolescente y si es honesto, nunca ha pensado en rehacer su vida sentimental después de la tragedia que golpeó a su familia pero si incluso sus sobrinos están de acuerdo con que estén juntos, entonces no tiene excusas para no darle una oportunidad a lo que puede surgir entre ellos. 

-Oh, Stiles, ¿No tuviste problemas en seducirme pero tienes miedo de pedirme que sea tu pareja? No pensé que fueras un cobarde- lo provocó esbozando una sonrisa de diversión.   
-No me molestes- ordenó el menor haciendo un puchero- Yo no tengo miedo, idiota y no preguntaré algo evidente, eres mi pareja y punto.   
-Vaya, cuanta confianza, ese es mi Stiles- canturreó dándole un casto beso en la frente al castaño, quien esbozó una sonrisa- Ya que eres mío, vamos a festejarlo el resto de la noche, aprovecharemos que estamos los dos solitos en el Loft y no seré condescendiente contigo.   
-Jajajaja, entonces demuéstralo, Peter, que tan feliz estas de ser completamente mío y que sea tuyo. 

+++ +++ +++

Después de comprobar su reflejo en el espejo por quinta vez y asegurarse que todo está en orden, se arregló un poco el cabello para luego bajar corriendo, haciendo un repaso rápido de las cosas sobre la mesa y asintió en aprobación. No puede creer que ya lleva seis años de una maravillosa relación con un chico que lo satisface en todos los sentidos posibles, no, ya no es un chico, es todo un hombre y ahora que ha terminado la universidad, por fin pueden vivir juntos. 

Todavía recuerda las palabras del sheriff, no, de Noah cuando el hiperactivo castaño lo presentó como su pareja, “Ya era hora, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta cuando Stiles no es precisamente de los que saben disimular”. En aquella oportunidad esperaba alguna amenaza y que todo fuera muy tenso pero no, la cena resultó muy agradable y descubrió la buena impresión que el sheriff tiene de él, ya que solo se ha encargado de sacar adelante a sus sobrinos. Después de ese primer encuentro, llegaron muchos más y con el tiempo su relación se consolidó. 

Jamás pensó que podría estar exclusivamente con una persona, nunca fue así antes de la tragedia en que perdió a su familia y luego de eso no fue su prioridad rehacer su vida amorosa pero Stiles es tan diferente, ese chico tan especial llegó a cambiar su vida por completo, de una buena manera, no solo se complementan muy bien, también pareciera entenderlo con solo una mirada, a veces ni siquiera necesitan palabras para comunicarse y de cierta forma eso lo asusta, porque perderlo, sería regresar al mundo gris donde estaba después de perder a su familia. 

No, no tiene que pensar en esas cosas, todo está muy bien entre ellos, mejor que nunca. Aún cuando discuten a veces, basta con una mirada o un par de palabras y todo vuelve a estar bien, así que es idiota que siga preocupándose por perderlo, aunque a veces no puede evitarlo. Tal vez por ese temor es que decidió dar un paso más en su relación, lo conversó con el sheriff y también con sus sobrinos durante la cena hace unos días y el trío se mostró muy de acuerdo con lo que tiene en mente, por lo cual, nada puede salir mal ¿o sí? Los toques al otro lado de la puerta metálica lo sobresaltan y alejan sus nefastos pensamientos, apresurándose en abrir. 

-Hola, Peter- lo saludó el castaño con una radiante sonrisa antes de dejar su bolso en el suelo para luego abalanzarse sobre él, dándole un apretado abrazo que no tardó en corresponder de la misma forma.   
-Bienvenido a casa, Stiles- dijo apartándose un poco para contemplar ese atractivo rostro y le dio un cariñoso beso- Me alegra tenerte de regreso, pecoso, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?   
-Agotador- respondió tomando su mano y con la otra recogió el bolso- Pero valió la pena con tal de verte, te he extrañado mucho.  
-Yo también, el Loft es muy silencioso sin tu parlanchina boquita. 

Ahora que su pareja se ha titulado de la universidad como profesor de historia y conseguido una plaza en el instituto de Beacon Hills, no volverán a separarse, ni tendrán que alejarse de su familia, ya que tanto Cora como Derek, han regresado a la ciudad después de terminar sus estudios como enfermera y veterinario, respectivamente. Siempre le pareció gracioso como su hiperactiva pareja acertó en cuanto a lo que se dedicaría el moreno, dejándole claro que se lleva mucho mejor con los animales que con las personas y su constante ceño fruncido es un punto a favor para imponerse.

-¿Hiciste esto por mí?- preguntó el menor husmeando lo que sería su cena- Se ve y huele delicioso.   
-Por supuesto, se supone que mi amante debe permanecer en secreto, así que no lo invité hoy- bromeó haciendo reír al castaño y lo atrajo a su lado por la cintura- Por supuesto que es para ti, pecoso, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Peter.  
-Tengo una sorpresa más para ti, más bien es una pregunta pero te advierto que la única respuesta posible es sí, no hay más opciones, ¿Quedó claro?- el aludido lo escudriñó con la mirada antes de asentir con una sonrisa de diversión- Perfecto, Mmm… Stiles… a ti… te gustaría… tú…- el mayor sacó la pequeña cajita azul oscuro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se la enseñó a su pareja, quien abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa- Stiles Stilinski, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?   
-Oh por Dios… ¡Claro que sí! Creí que nunca lo preguntarías- gritó muy emocionado y abrazó con fuerza al moreno, quien no pudo evitar reírse con esa reacción tan honesta.   
-Deja adivinar, todos estaban esperando que hiciera la gran pregunta ¿verdad? Parece que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Y eso me gusta, si ves lo positivo, siempre puedo sorprenderte- canturreó tomando uno de los anillos para colocarlo en el dedo de su futuro esposo- Te amo, Peter y estaremos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, hacemos un muy buen equipo.   
-El mejor, pecoso- afirmó tomando el otro anillo y se lo colocó al castaño antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Eres completamente mío.  
-Y tú mío- afirmó el hijo del sheriff dirigiendo su atención hacia la mesa- Mmm, no lo había notado, ¿Tendremos visita?   
-Sí, vendrá tu padre, Derek traerá a Jennifer y Cora a Isaac, sabía que aceptarías y esto es algo que debemos celebrar en familia, tendrían que estar por llegar- señaló el mayor percatándose del brillo travieso en los orbes marrones de su impredecible chico-¿Qué estás pensando, pecoso?   
-Mmm, tengo una duda, Peter, ¿Cuántas veces puedes follarme antes de que lleguen los demás? ¿Aceptas el reto? 

El mayor ni siquiera lo pensó, se apresuró en tumbar al castaño sobre el primer sillón al que alcanzaron a llegar y se desnudaron con prisas. Sabe perfectamente que su familia está a solo minutos de hacer acto de presencia en el Loft pero no aplazará algo que ha deseado después de semanas de abstinencia y puede notar que su joven pareja lo desea tanto como él por sus necesitados gemidos. A lo lejos puede escuchar el ruido de su teléfono que le avisa sobre un mensaje, que de haber leído, sabría perfectamente que los demás ya sospechan de supuesto “imprevisto percance pasional” y se han colocado de acuerdo para llegar una hora más tarde a la cena familiar. 

En ese momento la vida de Peter no puede más perfecta gracias a Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Steter, espero que lo disfrutaran.  
> Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


End file.
